Conventionally, regarding passenger work vehicles, there have been known work vehicles in which an engine room that stores an engine and the like in front of a drive operating unit is arranged. Regarding the aforementioned work vehicles, some work vehicles each have a hood whose height from the ground is reduced from a rear end (the end on the side of the drive operating unit) to a front end (the end on the side of the advancing direction), in order to secure the field of vision in front of the hood constituting the engine room. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned work vehicle.
The work vehicle in Patent Literature 1 is configured to reduce blind spots in front of an operator who sits on an operating seat of the drive operating unit (manipulating unit) by reducing the frontal height of a hood. However, in the work vehicle, an instrumental panel, a steering handle and the like in the manipulating unit are disposed at high positions with respect to the hood. Therefore, blind spots may appear in front of the operator due to the instrumental panel, the steering handle, and the like. Also, both right and left ends of the front of the hood of the work vehicle protrude with respect to the center of the front end portion of the hood when viewed from the operator, which causes the blind spots in left-side front and right-side front of the operator.